Loyal And Cozy
by Glacio Drako
Summary: Dejected and abandoned once again by the cosmos, Kei Kishimoto roamed the streets in the dead of night only to be saved by a stranger in a strange car.


"I'm sorry. I-I'll leave." Kei Kurono had basically called her a parasite. Sure she didn't want to sleep with him, but she had thought that it was amicable enough for them to live underneath the same roof. Apparently this had been eating at him for some time. "Thank you…for all of your help," she said as she was putting on the rest of her school uniform back on. She was now standing in the door. Maybe she should ask him to stay, but she knew that he was too proud and angry at the moment. "Goodbye."

Thoughts raced through her head as Kei Kishimoto walked through the streets of a suburban town*. She had nowhere else to go—Kurono's apartment was a no since she refuses to be his fuck toy, she still has no clue where to even look for Kato, and her carbon copy of her is at home living her life—so the only option left was to find a park bench and crossing her fingers that she'll make it in the morning. She didn't even want to think about the possibility of Gantz calling her back for another deadly mission.

Kishimoto was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that a car was following her, let alone that same car stopping alongside her. A light _beep-beep _brought her back to reality. "Y-yes?" Kishimoto shyly asked, trying to see past the lights from the front of the car and the darkness in the cab of the car to see who was trying to get her attention.

A light inside flickered on, revealing an old man. Well, not _old_ but certainly enough to be her father. He reached over to the passenger side and rolled down the window. "What is a pretty thing like you doing in the middle of the night? Don't you know weird things are going on?"

_All too well, _she thought but dared not utter. No need to make him more suspicious. "My parents through me out of the house and I have nowhere else to go." _Well, that's _partly_ true, if you exclude her other self-replacing her in this existence._

The man unlocked the passenger door and swung it open. "You can stay at my place. My daughter is at Tokyo University, so you can use her room."

Hesitance gave her time to think. _I don't even know him. For all I know he's a murder or a rapist or something. Well, he must be over forty and he is overweight, so if he does try something funny I can take him out. At least that's one good thing about her missions. _"O-okay."

The silence between them as he drove him to his place was stifling. But what else were they to talk about? All he knows about him is that he has a daughter that's college-age. "What is your daughter studying in college?"

"She's going to be a lawyer," the man said, and she could've sworn that his eyes moistened with ears out of pride. "Made all those years of working two jobs and saving money worth it. By the way my name is Shinsuke Eiichiro."

"My name is Kei Kishimoto," she introduced. "Do you have any other kids?"

"No, my Hanako is my only one. Her mother disappeared about a year after she was born."

"I'm so sorry."

"Well, what has happened in the past cannot be changed. We're almost at my apartment. After you have a moment to freshen up you can have whatever leftovers are in the fridge. It's mostly day-old takeout and convenience store food. Are you allergic to dogs?"

"No."

"Mine will be at the door, just so you know." A few minutes later he parked, grabbed a backpack out of the backseat, and led her up to his apartment. A couple more and they were greeted by an overly-energetic husky.

After practically tearing the dog off her Shinsuke allowed her to use whatever clothes in his daughter's room and showed her where the bathroom is so she could freshen up. After about an hour and a half later she was in yellow pajamas and rummaging through the fridge. _For a single guy he keeps this place pretty clean._

"I've forgotten how long it took women to take a shower!" His sudden remark made Kishimoto bang her head in the fridge. "I'm sorry!" he said, rushing over to her. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I'll heat this up for you so make yourself at home at the table." He took whatever she was holding and started to heat it up.

Kishimoto had no clue what he was cooking up, but almost anything at this point would be a godsend. In no time she was eating, and Shinsuke was sitting at the opposite end of the small table.

_There has got to be some angle, _she thought as she ate her tempura. _Almost no one is this nice except for cult members, and I don't see anything overtly religious._ "Thank you for your hospitality," she said, finishing her meal. "Um…I don't have any money…"

Shinsuke raised his hands up in protest. "Don't worry about it. In fact, I have a business proposition for you. How would you like to be in a porno?"

Good thing she was done eating otherwise she would've choked on food rather than spit. _Did he really say what I think he said?! _"I-I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"It's really simple," he began to explain _(says you, buddy!)_. "I'll allow you to stay here for the night and we'll think of where you can go in the morning, and I'll give you fifty thousand yen on top of that. If you have nowhere else to go in the morning and you're okay with this, you can live here and star in one video every month or so."

_I knew he had some sort of angle, but I never thought that it was something like this._ "That's a lot of money, and I don't put out either."

"But where will you go?" That question made her flinch inside. "You'll just wander around until something worse than this happens to you. You'll be treated fine and have a steady income. I'm a regular office worker during the day so you have free reign of the apartment to do whatever you wish with whatever you want."

"But I'm in high school!" Kishimoto objected. "I can't do stuff like that!"

"You're…what? Sixteen?" You're old enough to make your own decisions. I'll give you a hundred thousand."

_Well, Kurono never has that much money…What am I thinking?! I still can't do it!_ "I've never done anything like this."

"Hallelujah!" Shinsuke exclaimed which didn't calm her down in the slightest. "For you, sweetheart, two hundred thousand!"

Kishimoto became whiter than a ghost. _I know Kurono has never even _seen_ that much!_ "I…don't…know…"

"You have a cute face and huge breasts. You're everyone's wet freaking dream! You're photogenic as shit!" Then he resumed a whispering pose. "I'd love to see the rest of ya."

Her face turned the same shade as her hair. "I-it's not…with you, is it?"

Shinsuke roared heartily. "This fat old man?! No, no, no! Well, this is the only catch…" He leaned real close—practically lying over the table—and said with a straight-face, "You'll be starring with Poncho."

"Poncho?" Then her eyes grew big. "You mean your dog?!"

"He's really good. What do you say?"

"I suppose." The words escaped her before she had even realized. "Where will we do this?"

"Hanako's room is fine." He shook her hand fervently. "I'll go grab the equipment and we'll start from there. Don't do anything other than sit on the bed."

Kishimoto's nerves were dancing throughout her being. Despite the warm atmosphere—yellow walls, pillows and blankets over the bed, white dressers with stuffed animals, and an expensive, comfortable-looking desk—her skin was covered in goose bumps. She had never thought that she would be losing her virginity, let alone with a dog. Then again what worth is her virginity if she is in constant danger? Who knows how long this safety will end?

Poncho walked into the room with socks bandaged around his paws and jumping all over Kishimoto. Poncho's interest rested in her crouch and he began to sniff at his prize as if he was a pig sniffing for a truffle. The surprise erupted into a shout. "Hyaaaughgh!" His nose dug harder and harder and her pussy became wetter and wetter. This pleasure made her lay back on the bed with her feet off on the floor. Poncho took advantage of the new position and plowed even more, excited by the aroma her flower was producing for her mate. "OH MY GOD!" she kept on shouting. Damn the neighbors if they overhear! She had masturbated before, but nothing felt like this—not having direct control over the motions. Her legs were difficult to control as they spasmed according to the desire.

"You're doing great, sweetheart," Shinsuke said, capturing the spectacle with a high-end camcorder. "Now just take off your clothes."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kishimoto shoved Poncho out of her crotch and covered up the soiled area with her hands. "Why are you recording it?!"

"Honey," he said, taking a drag out of a cigarette, "I mentioned that I have two jobs. One of them is the office worker, and the second is running a bestiality site where girls like you have sex with animals, mostly dogs. I also sell them as downloads for 500 yen a pop. Come on! You're gorgeous! Now let's see that creamy skin of yours!"

"You'll need to hold him back then," Kishimoto relented, trying to hold him away from her as he tried to do a mixture of sniffing and humping her leg.

Now's the time. She's going to get naked in a video. Having sex. With a dog. Her wrists quivered as she slowly unbuttoned her top and her breasts flopped out. The way Shinsuke was leering at them made her want to cover herself up.

"Take this stares as a compliment!" he reassured her. "Do you mind if I call you 'Kei?'"

She nodded. _He's going to see me get fucked by his dog, so using her first name isn't a big deal in comparison._

Her wrists were even weaker as they pulled down her panties and pajama bottoms. _Well, these are now ruined_, she thought as she noticed her love stains on them. She held the garments in her hands as if she needed to be told where to put them.

"Just throw them on the desk, honey," Shinsuke quickly motioned. Kei threw the dirty clothes as if they carried the plague. "Now let the audience gawk at your glory! Turn around. And keep your hands away from the juicy bits."

Kei threw up her hands as if she was being mugged. Don't know if it's from the excitement or the cooler air but her nipples stood erect. The only places she could feel heat was her vagina and her face.

"Now put your cute little caboose on the edge of the edge, lift your legs up, and spread your pussy so we can get a nice view of what the audience is about to be treated with."

"Will they hate us ta-hahaaaawlking throughout this?" A moan escaped her mouth as she looped her legs over her arms and touched her sensitive flower.

"Just in the beginning to coach you. In a few minutes and after a few more vids you'll know exactly what they want."

Shinsuke tied Poncho, who was oddly calm, to a leg of the desk. He kneeled a few feet away from her and zoomed in on her glistening jewel. Kei blushed and held herself back from covering her pussy. No one has ever looked down there before, but there's always a first time for everything. Juice was rolling down her folds as she was holding them open, which only heightened her arousal.

"What a fine pussy you have! I'm jealous of Poncho! Now, we'll show them something different." He retrieved a jar of peanut butter and a knife from his backpack. "Don't worry. I'm just going to dab your pussy with some of this and Poncho will lap it up. You don't have to hold it open now."

He scooped some peanut butter with the knife and spread it on her flower, trying to be careful to just get it over the clit and on the outer lips. Kei's nostrils flared as the room temperature peanut butter made contact with her hot sex. The pleasure was getting to be a too much, but before she could relish it he was done.

Shinsuke unhooked the leash off Poncho's collar. "Go get 'er, boy!"

With glee Poncho strutted up to her and started lapping up the tasty treat. Kei moaned as his smooth tongue glided on her pussy over and over. His tongue became more frantic over the clit as it was trying to get the last bits, sending waves of rapture throughout her being. All inhibitions flew out the window as her head rocked back and forth with the motions, whimpers of pure ecstasy trumpeting throughout the room.

"Now," Shinsuke began to instruct, "I need you to get on your hands and knees. This is the big scene that most people pay to see."

He took out a tripod and fastened the camcorder on it. Then he helped Kei onto her feet, pulling her away from Poncho's attention, and positioned her in the doggystyle position. Excitement had long replaced her anxiety. Her pussy twitched and gleamed, waiting to be ravaged by a member that was never meant to. Shinsuke stepped back behind the camera, and Poncho took this opportunity to mount Kei. She yelped out of surprise, not only from the mounting itself but also from the feeling of fur against her skin. Humping furiously Poncho banged his pelvis towards her sex, a dark red prick extending towards its goal. Motions made her moan in pleasure as she braced herself against them.

_Imagine me having a dog making me his bitch, _Kishimoto managed to think, which was being increasingly difficult. _If I hadn't slit my wrists, Gantz wouldn't have summoned me, I wouldn't have met Kurono and asked to be his pet, he wouldn't have made advances towards me and sent me out, and I wouldn't have been picked up by a guy to be fucked by his dog for money._

A sudden poke in her groin tore her out of thinking. "Oh my God!" she moaned. "Is that his thing?!"

"Yes," Shinsuke confirmed, "but please call it his cock, prick, penis, or dick. Anyone of those will be fine."

Poncho kept jabbing his cock to enter her but kept on missing, hitting random spots on her sex and thighs. His dick slapped, slithered, and churned all over it, coating himself with her juices. All this was doing was making her more aroused, and her pussy showed off that by flaring its lips to grant him passage.

"It's not going in!" Kei shouted, suddenly becoming worried. With hormones racing to the speed of light her pussy ached to be relieved of this condition that her lover had put her in. _I need this! _Without thinking she reached underneath and grabbed his cock only to retract as soon as she touched it. Getting over the texture of the penis she reached back in and put the tip to her entrance. Poncho gave one shove and invaded this newly discovered territory as a conqueror. Kei closed her eyes and braced for the inevitable pain through her barrier.

But the pain never came. Her hymen stretched, strained, and groaned with each thrust to accommodate him, but it didn't actually hurt. Like a trooper Poncho kept soldiering on and soon the discomfort was replaced with an emotion she had never known—pure, unadulterated bliss.

Resistance slowed him down a bit, but after some coaxing with his dick her walls loosened up and gave in. His hips jackhammered into her, shaking her body. Kei's large breasts jiggled and swayed in time. Pleasure turned into moans, moans into yelps, and yelps into screams. She rocked back to him as he plunged into her. Her pussy bounced off his knot as he drilled her like she was the last bitch on Earth. His fur became matted on her back from her sweat developing on her back as he lay on top of her. Warm breath was warming her cheek and grunts were ringing in her ears. His tip was knocking at her womb's door. Her arms began to shake from muscle failure and her knees burned.

But she did not mind this at all. In fact she relished all the stimuli she was having. Pleasure was surmounting inside her, threatening to shake her to her very core. Poncho gave one mighty thrust and she exploded. "OOOH CHRIIIIIST!" Ejaculate gushed out of her urethra like floodwaters breaking a levy, drenching his cock. She felt something warm splashing her cervix.

"He came inside me!" Kei roared with pleasure and surprise. Shinsuke pointed his camera to where the two were united, catching some spunk oozing out of her hole. She could feel his cum roll down her thighs as Poncho slowly pumped every few seconds. Her hungry vagina tightened around his member, trying to keep every last drop in her. Shinsuke went to the front to capture her ecstatic look, but then her eyes rolled up and she slumped onto the ground, tearing Poncho out of her.

"I guess this was too much for her." He turned off the camera and watched as Poncho was licking his genitals. "This is going to sell thousands of downloads. She has had a very promising start."

Shinsuke reflected upon her unconscious form. _She really does have a beautiful body,_ he mused as he sat down next to her. Poncho ran out of the room, and his master presumed he went to his bedroom. His hand grazed her back. _She's sweaty and covered in dog hair._ His fingers prodded her slit, which was still trickling semen onto the floor. He jabbed a couple of fingers inside her with force, but she did not move a muscle. Her face was still buried in the carpet and her form still lifeless.

A smile crept across Shinsuke's face. "It'd be a shame to let Poncho take all of the fun." He rolled her onto her back. Her breasts heaved slowly as she was still catching her breath. He molded and squeezed her right tit with a hand, relishing her soft mound. Then with one swift motion he bent down and took the nipple into his mouth. Her nipples became erect as his tongue licked across it and his teeth nibbled on it. He bit down hard on it, testing her cognizance. Nothing. He retracted it from his mouth and noticed a couple of small drops of blood leaking out of the open wound and rolling down her breast.

Now it was his manhood that was pressing against the confines of his crotch. With one fell swoop his pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees. "I'm not too proud to get sloppy seconds. This is something that I can't pass up."

He scooped each of his hands underneath each of her buttocks and raised her pelvis to his cock. "Itadekimasu~!" he sang as he plunged into her. Constraining a loud grunt as his member felt her tightness. "Fucked by a dog like a bitch in heat and you're still this tight. I guess you weren't lying after all, virgin girl." He could feel the mixture of her juices and Poncho's cum lubricating his cock as he began to thrust into her. "I hadn't had a tight one in many years." He threw each of her feet onto his shoulders with his head between them. He shoved his nose into the sole of her right foot and inhaled deeply. This was better than the fragrance of any rose! His hips moved faster and faster, and her breasts bobbed and her feet slapped across his cheeks in perfect time. How he could do this forever!

But his penis did not allow that, as pressure was mounting at his tip. "Jesus, not now! Please God, not now!" he cried as he prematurely ejaculated into her, his semen mixing with the volatile cocktail inside her. He slumped on top of her and kissed her deeply, his tongue plunging as deep as it can go.

"Well, I guess I'll have to clean her up," he pondered as he pulled out. "The last time I gave a girl a bath was before Hanako was enrolled in preschool…"

The next thing Kishimoto remembered was waking up after Gantz had brought her to that same room in the Tokyo skyscraper. She noticed that she had a new pair of pajamas and she was clean. Kato beamed a smile at her.

_Maybe I can come back to his house after this._

_Later._


End file.
